Steps on how to become a police officer
The first step in becoming a Policeman/Police Officer is to graduate high school. You need to have good behavior, good grades, participate, and listen. You can participate in extra curriculum activities like football club, math club, sports club, or any kind of club for high school. To be in a higher-grade level, you can do volunteer work, like Cub scouts/Boy scouts and stuff. The second step of becoming a policeman is to meet other requirements. One of the requirements are be a US citizen. To become a US citizen, you must have a permanent resident card for five years, meet eligibility requirements, and go through the ten-step naturalism process. Another requirement is to have your drivers license. To get a driver’s license, you must take the driver training course, learn from a licensed driver with 5 or more years of driving experience, take the tests, and transfer your license from a different state. You also need to be at least 18-21 years old to be a US citizen. The last thing you need to do to become a US citizen is to have a clean criminal record, because you can’t be a citizen with a bad criminal record!!! The third step on becoming a police officer is to obtain a bachelors degree. This step is optional, but if you do this step, you will be in an advanced police officer/carrier. This is not a required step, but it can get you to a K-9 police officer/policeman. Some of the higher-level police are the FBI and the US Fish and Wildlife Service. The fourth step in becoming a police officer is to pass the law enforcement entrance exam. Before you go into the police academy, need to pass the law enforcement entrance exam. The law enforcement entrance exam will all depend on the police academy, and the Jurisdiction. Some law enforcement entrance exams include asset, compass, and LEE (Law Enforcement Exam). The fifth step of becoming a police officer is to graduate police academy. The training for the police academy is at least six months or more. You will cover lots of topics, and some of the topics include search and seizure, criminal statue, traffic laws, firearms training, driver training, and physical conditioning. This is the MOST important step in becoming a police officer. The final step of becoming a policeman is to work toward a promotion. When you do this step, you’re pay will increase, and so will your responsibilities. After you are done with this step, you go to a K-9 police officer, if you obtained a bachelor’s degree, and if you didn’t, then you stay a regular police officer. K-9 police officers make $27.05 an hour, or $56,460 a year. That’s a lot of money a year!!!!! The German Shepard is the best dog breed for a K-9 police unit because they have many qualities, and they’re availability. K-9 police dogs were used in world war I, world war II, the Korean war, and the Vietnam war, that’s a lot of wars they were used in!!!!! They are well known for their size, excellent, and outstanding intelligence, and work ethic. The other most common police K-9 breed is the Belgian Malinoise breed. K-9 dogs can tell the differences about identical twins, because of they use their noses to tell the differences between them. A K-9’s sense of smell is at least 10,000x more powerful than our sense of smell. Wow!!! I didn’t know that!!! A K-9 dog can smell a person’s body buried under ground up to at least 12 Feet. K-9 police officer dogs can search four times faster than a human can, and with much more accurately. K-9 dogs identify objects first by smell, then by voice. Once K-9 dogs find an object, they alert their handlers in many ways. Some police dogs also have their own trading cards!!! K-9 police dogs compete together and get prizes!!! The K-9 dogs stay with their owners on duty, and after retirement! Each police dog costs $15,000 to train and to obtain. Wow that’s a lot of money! K-9 training can take approximately about 10 weeks!!! That’s about 3months, and 1 quarter of a month!!! Recently, K-9 dogs have been trained to sniff out technology like hard drives, thumb drives, and other technology that can contain illegal stuff. Some K-9 dogs came from an animal shelter. K-9 dogs can be male OR female! some of the K-9 duties are to discover drugs, explosives, chemicals and other illegal substances, and to Find and rescue individuals that are missing or have been kidnapped, Discover bodies that have been buried or left in the wilderness, Locate evidence from crime scenes, Inspect vehicles, Identify people who have being, carrying, or have been in contact with illegal drugs and controlled substances. The K-9 police dog will do anything to please and impress his owner, and to get the job done. Once completion of your training you'll be assigned to a post as a uniformed police officer. After 2 to 4 years of a uniformed police officer, you can start applying for K9 police officer openings. Once accepted you'll enter an intensive law enforcement training program for yourself as well as your K-9 police dog. The K-9 police academy can cost up to $6,000, but police academy training is a great value for a lifelong career. Being a police officer requires a certain level of physical fitness. Male and female students must pass a fitness test before their training module starts. The physical training test includes vertical jump, sit-ups, 300-meter sprint, pushups and a 1.5-mile run. The police physical training requirements are to Warm up for 3 minutes; perform the Vertical Jump test and rest for 2 minutes, Perform the One Minute Sit Up test and rest for 5 to 10 minutes, Perform the 300 Meter Run, then rest for 5 to 10 minutes, Perform the Maximum Push Up test, then rest for 5 to 10 minutes, Do the cardio-warm up for 2 to 3 minutes, then perform the 1.5 Mile Run and cardio-cool down for 5 minutes. Also, police dogs are trained to bite and hold. They latch on and do not let go.